


I'm Not Moving

by dark_paradise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M, The Man Who Can't Be Moved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_paradise/pseuds/dark_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wooooop, new fanfic! Sorry it's short I just needed to get the plot and stuff down so I promise the next chapter will be longer!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooop, new fanfic! Sorry it's short I just needed to get the plot and stuff down so I promise the next chapter will be longer!

[ _**Read on Tumblr** _ ](http://lalalarryfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/44473059158/im-not-moving-chapter-1)

__

Harry takes his usual stroll to the coffee shop on the corner, just like he does every morning. He's wearing a t-shirt with a trench coat and a scarf over it with jeans.

 

He doesn't even bother to do anything with his hair other than pull it into a beanie and he looks horrible and doesn't match at all but he could really care less.

 

The walk is short since he lives on the same block of the coffee shop but he can see the long line from outside his flat so he walks in effort to not get caught up in an even longer line. 

 

The coffee shop is quiet and calm even though it is packed. Harry waits in the line and he realizes he's standing behind a boy with a feathery fringe and a  _really nice_  ass. He's wearing tight, black jeans that cling to his hips and compliment his bum smoothly. An oversized sweater hangs over his torso and his arms are crossed. Harry catches  _himself_ biting at his lip as he eyes the boy.

 

He is standing alone and looking around nervously. Harry notices that he has bright blue eyes and thin lips and he needs to stop himself before he just grabs him and kisses him until neither of them can breathe. Because he really is  _so_ _fit._

 _  
_After Harry orders, he scans over the coffee shop, looking for mystery boys' table. He finds his table in the very back of the coffee shop, next to a window that displays the street view. Harry walks up to him as he's taking a sip of his tea and he looks startled when Harry approaches. He actually looks scared, but when he looks up, he sighs in relief.

 

"You okay?" Harry asks.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought you were someone else." He replies quietly, looking around.

 

"Oh, okay, mind if I sit here?" Harry asks and the boy gives him a weird look because they've barely just met and Harry already wants to sit with him.

 

But instead he just replies with "Sure, if you want." Which makes Harry grin widely, all white teeth and dimples.

 

"I'm Harry," He says at he sits down.

 

"I'm Louis." The boy smiles and crinkles form around his eyes.

 

-

 

They sit there and talk for what feels like minutes, laughing and actually getting to know each other. Louis is a big drama fan. He was Danny Zuko in the Grease play in secondary school. It brought a smile to Harry's face to imagine him having a good time on stage, being bright and fun. He tells Harry about how he studies Drama at UNI now.

 

"Yeah, theater and drama has always been in great interest of me. So I decided I'd try out for Danny and I honestly didn't think I'd get it but I was so happy when I did." Louis says and he smiles so genuinely, looking back to that time.

 

"You should invite me to one of your plays, yeah?" Harry asks, gnawing on his bottom lip.

 

"Yeah, i should." Louis answers, giving a soft smile that makes Harry's insides melt.

 

Harry explained to him how he thinks Biology is his passion because he takes it at UNI and when he's in the lab he can spend hours locked up in there and it'd pass by like minutes, which is similar to talking to Louis. There was something about him that interested Harry and he noticed it when he first spotted Louis in front of him in the line.

 

There was something about Louis' blue eyes and something about the way he talked with slight rasp in his soft voice, something about his small and delicate hands, something about the way his trousers sculpted the curve of his ass perfectly. 

 

They're laughing at the story Harry told about the time his car got towed in the university's parking garage because he forgot to put his parking pass on the rear-view mirror. Suddenly though, Louis' not laughing anymore. He doesn't look happy anymore. He looks like he's panicking. His chest his rising and falling quickly and his breathing is heavy. His eyes are wide, looking towards the door to the coffee shop and Harry looks over to see a tall, buff man looking around the shop angrily.

 

He pushes impatiently through large crowds of people, going off in several wings of the shop. The man is getting angrier and angrier and Louis gets paler and paler.

 

Louis looks like he's about to cry and Harry is so confused. His gaze flickers off the man and back onto Louis as he asks "Is that who you thought I was when I came up to you?" But before he knows it, the man is hovering over their table, eyes looking hotly between Louis and Harry.

 

"Louis, what the fuck are you doing here?" He spits.

 

"Uhm, I just came for a, uhm, cup of tea." He stutters and sweats.

 

"And who is this? Your boyfriend?" He chuckles, looking at Harry. "Ha, little faggot. Get in the car. Now." He says to Louis and he looks small and adorable so Harry  _really_  just wants to kiss him.

 

Louis doesn't say a word, but just gets led out of the shop by the man. Louis looks back at Harry and gives a small smile. Harry can tell it's forced though. His mind races and races, thinking about who that was and why they were so cruel to Louis. Who could be that rude to an angel like Louis? He was so perfect and sweet. The whole time he looked so worried and paranoid, maybe he knew that the man would be coming to look for him, and that's why he got startled when Harry came up to him.

 

Harry started to blame it all on himself. He didn't know who the man was, but he looked pretty capable of hurting Louis. Maybe Louis would have left the coffee shop a long time before, but since he was talking to Harry, he stayed a while longer. All of this could've been avoided if it wasn't for Harry. 

 

He sighed as he walked home, thinking about Louis. Thinking about how scared he looked when that man stepped into the shop. Thinking about the way his muscular arms pulled Louis out. Thinking about Louis' happiness all washing away just with the presence of that man. He sighed when his phone vibrated. He and Louis had exchanged numbers at the coffee shop so Louis' name popped on the screen and he felt relief.

 

_'Meet me at the coffee shop in 2 hours?'_

_'Yeah'_ Harry replies. 


	2. Lake

[Read on Tumblr](http://lalalarryfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/44814884356/im-not-moving-chapter-2)

 

Harry’s sitting at the same table he and Louis sat at earlier that day. Louis hasn’t showed yet, so he takes out his phone to text him when suddenly he sees him walk into the coffee shop. 

Harry’s stomach twists when he spots several purple splotches along with a couple bleeding cuts on Louis’ face. 

 _“Louis,”_  Harry gasps, jumping out of his seat to cup Louis’ face in his large hands. One of the workers might look over and think they’re crazy, but from the looks of it, they could care less. The shop was open 24 hours and the workers at this hour are usually falling asleep or on their phones at this time.

Harry’s gaze is burning deep into Louis’ eyes but Louis is looking straight at the ground. “Louis, what happened? Who did this to you?” Harry asks.

“It’s- It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Alright?” Louis replies, giving a gentle but vaguely fake smile.

“No, Louis, tell me what happened. Was it that guy who came in here earlier?” Harry asks, releasing his gentle grip on Louis’ cheek so they could both sit down.

“Harry, really, it’s nothing.” Louis argues.

“Louis, your face, it’s- no, this isn’t nothing.” Harry replies.

“Harry, if i tell you, you need to promise me you won’t tell anyone. I’m serious.” Louis states in a threatening tone.

 

“Okay, yeah, i promise.” Harry quickly says.

“Well,” He starts biting on his lip nervously. “My stepdad is like, abusive, and um, not to my whole family, just me because I’m gay. So, um, yeah.” Louis stutters, looking down at his hands.

 

Harry is left speechless for a bit. He doesn’t know how to reply he just wants to kiss Louis and tell him it’s alright. That it’s okay to be different. But he doesn’t.

 

“Me too.” Harry replies quietly. “I’m gay, too.”

Louis looks up rapidly. “Really?” He says in a surprised tone.

“Yeah, but my parents don’t care. I’m so so so so sorry about your stepdad, Louis. What does your mom say about it?” Harry asks.

“She doesn’t know. He hits me when she’s at work or at the store or even if she’s just downstairs. He tells her that I got hurt walking outside or fell while helping him do work around the house. And she believes him.” Louis says in a hushed tone and he sounds genuinely hurt.

“You should tell her,” Harry says, and Louis meets his eyes for the first time that night. The deep jade green meeting the bright ocean blue in an immersed gaze.

“One day,” Louis sighs. “One day.

Harry’s not sure if he believes that Louis will actually  _ever_  tell his mom, but he hopes so. He really hopes so. Seeing Louis’ angelic, perfect face covered in fresh cuts and bruises hits Harry like a sharpened knife to the chest and he doesn’t remember the last time he felt that way about someone else’s pain.

“Let’s go out.” Louis perks up.

“Go where?” Harry asks.

“The city!” Louis smiles, crinkles forming at the sides of his eyes and he looks so excited. Harry is so tired due to the fact that it’s late, but Louis actually looks so happy and Harry can’t say no.

“Okay.” Harry smiles back, his dimples on display.

Since Harry lives up the street, he walked and Louis drove to the coffee shop. They both take Louis’ car to London since Harry didn’t bring his. Louis drives them on the freeway to the center of the city. Louis stops at a lake that looks clean enough to swim in. Louis stops the car before hopping out and peeling off his shirt.

Harry is still sitting in the passenger seat, eyes grazing over each and every toned muscle of Louis’ arms and stomach. He swallows painfully and gets out himself. Louis slides out of his shoes and jeans quickly and Harry has to avert his gaze from the prominent bulge visible through Louis’ boxers. 

Harry quickly looks away and begins undressing himself, and before he knows it, Louis is diving off the cliff into water. He resurfaces a couple seconds later, grinning widely and yells “Come on!” to Harry.

Harry grins back before biting his lip and jumping into the lake with Louis. The water splashes as Harry cannonballs in and resurfaces. Louis hops onto Harry’s back, wrapping his arms loosely around Harry’s neck. Harry smiles and dunks Louis back into the lake, a splash of water shooting up. 

They sit in the lake, doing contests to see who can stay under water the longest, one sitting on the other piggy back style, throwing each other into the water. They were erupting in laughter and making jokes and just having fun in general. Harry really enjoyed Louis’ company and it seemed like Louis enjoyed Harry’s company as well.

Harry can’t remember the last time he got along with someone so well this quickly, but he likes this feeling. It doesn’t matter to Harry that they just met earlier that day, he feels connected to Louis. But he’s also really attracted to Louis and he hates himself for letting him get caught up in this. Harry’s gotten hurt in the past and he really doesn’t want to go through the pain again. But who is he kidding, Louis is fucking beautiful. He probably already has a boyfriend. And if he didn’t, he wouldn’t want him anyways.

Harry’s thoughts get put on hold when Louis splashes water onto him in a cheeky matter. “C’mon Harry, I’ve got to be home before my mom and stepdad get back from the play.” Louis states.

“Okay.” Harry replies, doing a poor job of hiding his sadness. He really just wants to spend all of his time with Louis, it’d be worth it.

They get in the car, soaking wet and dripping, and Louis drives Harry back to his house. “I had fun, text me, eh?” Louis smiles as they’re parked in front of Harry’s flat.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry grins back, showing his dimples.

Louis’ face lights up when Harry replies. His eyes are a bright shade of blue, lips quirking up into a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. He reaches out for a hug and Harry leans in, falling into Louis’ embrace. He smells of pure manliness, a crisp and strong scent. Harry wants to stay like this forever but then Louis is pulling out of the hug so Harry can go inside and get some rest.

Harry gives another smile before turning around and walking into his flat, sitting down on the floor, back against the door. His thoughts are a combination of a feathery fringe, sharp, innocent blue eyes, thin lips that would intertwine with his full ones perfectly, and a beautiful smile.

 _“Oh no, not again.”_  Harry thinks to himself and lets out a deep sigh.


	3. "I have to tell you something"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to go skiing this weekend?"
> 
> "Oh, Louis was telling me about this time he and his sisters went skiing and he fell on his bum and they laughed at him til his cheeks turned red."
> 
> Basically, Harry is like obsessing over Louis and can't stop talking about him and then Louis tells him something at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I haven't updated in two weeks so I know this should be longer but i needed to get this part in there somehow and sorry for the cliffhanger kodfnsnvjssj. I hope you like it ok ok bye lovely.

[ _**Read on Tumblr** _ ](http://lalalarryfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/46684341905/im-not-moving-chapter-3)

 

Harry spends the weekend at home watching the telly and suddenly his mind drifts to  _Louis._ Louis. Louis. Louis. That's been all Harry's thoughts since he's met the boy and that's not even healthy. He's been trying to convince himself he’s not falling for Louis. He’s not. He can’t. Not after what happened last time with- no. Never mind, Harry doesn't let his mind think back to that, it only causes him pain. In order to get Louis off his mind, Harry decided to hang out with his friend Niall. 

 

"Mate, I'd totally say you like him." Niall says after Harry's been babbling about Louis nonstop for the past half hour. Okay, maybe hanging out with a friend  _wouldn't_  help his infatuation with Louis, after all.

 

"Shit, no, I don't." Harry says as his voice cracks and he doesn't know if he's trying to convince Niall or  _himself._ It's just- no matter how hard he tries, he always changes the conversation back to Louis. 

 

_"Do you want to go skiing this weekend?"_

_"Oh, Louis was telling me about this time he and his sisters went skiing and he fell on his bum and they laughed at him til his cheeks turned red."_

 

Harry doesn't realize he's doing it but when Niall gives him a knowing smirk, he knows Niall is very much aware of his fondness towards Louis.

 

Fondness.

 

Yeah, that's the word he's going to use.

 

Harry went to take a shower and Niall sat on his bed, watching some horrible reality show. And then, Harry's phone beeped, displaying a text message.

 

 

 

Niall smiled to himself.

 

"Harry, your Prince Charming texted you. Wants to know if you two can hang out tonight." He called out to Harry who was now changing in the bathroom.

 

He ran out with a towel snug around his waist, snatching the phone from Niall and reading the message. He tried to hide his smile by biting his lip but his cheeks turned crimson and Niall smiled. 

 

"Yep, you  _totally_  don't have a crush on him." Niall teased.

 

"Piss off." Harry joked.

 

"So are you going out with him?" Asked Niall.

 

"Yep, he said we're going to the cafe."

 

"The cafe.. why?" 

 

"Said he needed to talk to me." Harry said.

 

"Oh okay, have fun. I'll just stay at your flat til you get back, yeah?" Niall asked.

 

"That's fine." Harry said and he hasn't stopped smiling since he got that message from Louis. He can't wait.

 

~

 

Harry's walking to the coffee shop, constantly fixing his hair and clothes, hoping he looks okay for Louis. I mean, not that it maters.

 

The shop is busy, as always, and he sits at his and Louis' signature table tucked away in the back corner. He's on his phone when he hears that light, angelic voice. What. No, he didn't just call Louis angelic. No.

 

 "Hey," 

 

Harry's almost afraid to look up. Louis is just so fucking beautiful it makes his heart clench. But he does look up, and he can feel his lungs tighten. Louis' wearing a black sweater with cream-colored skinny jeans. Oh. The jeans were oh-so-fucking-tight. His bum looked impossibly bigger and he looked unbelievably fit, as always.

 

"Hey," Harry managed to choke out and provide a weak smile because inside he was dying. 

 

Louis gave him a soft smile, his eyes crinkled at the corners and Harry made a little, low puppy whimper that, hopefully, he only noticed. He sat down across from Harry, eyeing him happily as he taps his foot under the table.

 

Louis still has a few faded bruises on his face from his stepdad and Harry noticed some new, bright red splotches that would bruise soon. He also saw a couple cuts that looked like they could be from broken glass or something. He doesn't get how Louis could go through all that, and yet, still be so bright and happy as he is.

 

Everything about Louis amazes Harry and makes him tingly inside and Harry hasn't felt this way in a while.

 

He leans over the table and lightly brushes his thumb along one of the light purple marks on Louis' face and Louis closes his eyes and softly smiles at the touch. Harry thinks he might have heard Louis let out a low moan but it might just be his never ending imagination. 

 

"So, you needed to tell me something?" Harry asks.

 

"Yeah.." Louis looks down.

 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

 

"I- I don't want to tell you. M'scared." Louis stutters.

 

"Please?" Harry sounds hopeless now. He just wants to know what Louis needs to tell him. He's so curious and this is making it worse.

 

"Fine." Louis says like a five-year old and it's so cute.

 

Then, Louis takes out his phone and starts typing and then Harry's beeps, indicating a text.

 

"I like you." The message reads and Harry doesn't know what to say.

 

His heart feels like it's being squeezed harshly and his face is stationed in a frown. He's speechless for a while and he looks up and sees Louis looking at him sadly, like all of the life has been sucked out of him.

 

"Are- Are you going to say anything?" Louis asks, gulping past a lump in his throat.

 

Harry stills, not knowing what to say, so he doesn't say anything at all. He feels really bad. He likes Louis, but he's just not ready.

 

But Louis, Louis thinks that Harry is totally uninterested, which is most definitely false. Harry wants him so so bad, but it's just hard for him right now.

 

"Wow, piss off Harry. Sorry I wasted your time." Louis says, and he looks like a puppy that's just been kicked. 

 

Harry really wants to kiss him. But he can't because he's just fucked up everything.

 

 Louis stands up and charges out the shop, like he's almost in tears and Harry just watches sadly as he walks away. 

 

_Louis likes Harry._

_And Harry likes Louis._

 

Harry's just not ready, though. He's gotten hurt so bad in the past and he doesn't know if he can go through it again. But, now he's hurt Louis and he feels horrible. He doesn't want Louis to feel like Harry did when he got hurt, so he knows he's got to fix this.

 

 _'Meet me at the coffee shop at midnight? I'm so sorry.'_  Harry shoots out to Louis and his phone vibrates almost immediately after.

 

_'Sure.'_

 


	4. I Swear That I will Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Harry explains his feelings to Louis and some frisky public bathroom smut ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Chapter title from If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by my babies Sleeping With Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated in 31 years but it's summer so guess what i'm gonna be writing moooore :-)
> 
> but
> 
> i have summer reading so that's probably gonna get in the way a wiiiittle bit but i'll try my best!
> 
> enjoy lovely <3

_**1,366 words** _

 

[ _**Read on Tumblr** _ ](http://lalalarryfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/54547662280/im-not-moving-chapter-four)

__

It's midnight, and Harry is tapping his foot along to the sound of raindrops coming from outside of the coffee shop.

 

At this time of night, the coffee shop is exceptionally empty save for Harry and the workers. 

  

He's nervous and trying to plan what he's going to say to Louis because Louis just confessed his feelings for Harry and Harry fucked it all up. So he has to fix it. He's not sure how, he just knows he has to. 

 

What is he going to say? How is he going to say it? His mind is just spinning in endless circles and his thoughts come to a halt when the bell of the door chimes and he slowly looks up and spots Louis.

 

Louis.

 

His heart is racing a mile a minute. Louis looks beautiful and soft in his sweatpants and a hoodie for the rain. He takes the hood off to reveal his soft, feathery fringe that is flattened against his forehead. Suddenly, Louis spots Harry at the back of the coffee shop and smiles nervously because he doesn't know what to expect. He thinks Harry is here to tell him the feelings aren't mutual because that's basically what he sugarcoated earlier.

 

Louis walks quickly to the table Harry's at and sits down across from him. Harry is looking down at his hands as he fiddles with them and Louis' just sitting there patiently.

 

"Well," Harry begins. "I apologize, y'know, for earlier. I was acting like such an arsehole and I'm really really really sorry, Lou. I never meant to make you feel like I don't have feelings for you because I do, I really do. I'm just scared."

 

 _"Scared?"_ Louis scoffs. "I'm not a murderer or anything, Haz."

 

"No, no, not that kind of scared. Like scared of- being in- in like, a relationship." Harry says and Louis' expression shifts to one of disbelief, shock, and confusion.

 

"What? Why?" Louis intrigues. 

 

"S'hard to talk about." Harry says, biting his lip and looking down into his lap.

 

"C'mon, Harry, you can tell me anything, you know that." The older boy comforts.

 

"Right, yeah, yeah, I can trust you." Harry shakes his head, like he's realized something.

 

"Yeah, you can." Louis softly smiles, and fuck, Harry looked up at the wrong time because Louis' smile is so sweet and feels so safe and like home.

 

"Okay well in sophomore year- when i came out- i liked, erm, this guy. And we were like best friends, so it was weird y'know?" Harry continued, furring his brows. "So after crushing on him for the longest time, i told him how i felt and he told me he felt the same. So we dated, but we kept it a secret and everyone just kept thinking we were still best friends, just closer. About a year after we were dating we had already had sex and i was madly in love with him. At the beginning of junior year, i left my phone in the boys locker room by accident and whoever found it was looking through the pictures to see who's phone it was and they found pictures of me kissing him, Zach was his name. And they told everyone and sent the pictures to everyone. Zach denied it and said he wasn't gay and he would never date a "fag" like me. So that was my last relationship and i'm just really scared of getting attached now and i just. I dunno." Harry finished and Louis sat across from him at their table in shock.

 

"Harry," Louis began. "I- no- I would never do that. You know that right?"

 

"Yeah, i know, wait, no. I don't know anything anymore. All i know is that my heart just beats really fast when i see you and i just want to kiss you forever and i want to wake up next to you in the mornings and i want, _you_ , fuck." Harry rambles.

 

"Come here." Louis said and stood up to lead Harry into the bathroom to where the bored workers weren't watching their every move and eavesdropping.

 

Louis led Harry into the men's bathroom, which was a single stall one with a lock on the door.

 

He gently pushed Harry against the door and whispered in his ear.

 

"You know i'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" Louis asks before standing on his tippy toes to kiss Harry on the lips.

 

"I know, Lou." Harry says, breath heaving. "I know."

 

With that, Louis starts unbuttoning Harry's flannel shirt to reveal tattoos scattered all over his toned chest and Harry leans down and grips Louis' face with his huge hands to kiss him- hard and filled with want.

 

Louis moans when Harry snakes his hands down to squeeze his bum aggressively but immediately after Harry feels sorry and looks Louis at Louis with wide, green eyes, as to ask him if he's okay. Louis giggles and nods.

 

Then, the older boy squats down on his knees and starts unbuttoning Harry's tight, black skinny jeans and the younger boy looks down at him with blown pupils in disbelief.

 

"I'll never hurt you, remember that." Louis looks up softly and then continues and pulls Harry's black Calvin Klein breifs down to release his cock- painfully hard and straining and leaking with precome.

 

He moans as Louis snakes a hand around Harry's erection and starts jerking his wrists.

 

Slurred words and swears run out of Harry's mouth as the blue eyed boy jerks him off- focused and determined. 

 

He nearly explodes when Louis' small hand is replaced by a wet heat that leaves him scresaming in pure pleasure. He looks down to reveal a sight he'll dream about until the day he dies. Louis' looking up at him with wide cerulean eyes with his mouth wrapped around his painfully hard cock, head bobbing and hand massaging the places he can't reach with his mouth. 

 

Harry tangles his hand in the older boy's feathery hair and tries so so hard not to thrust into his mouth because-  _fuck_.

 

Louis continues to swallow around Harry's dick, bobbing his head and going so far down that his nose touches the younger boy's stomach.

 

Harry's losing it and he feels his insides floating and heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. It's embarassing how fast he's climaxing, but Louis is just perfect and he can't handle it and his blue eyes and his thin lips and his mouth around him is just _a lot_ to handle right now and he doesn't know how much longer he can do it.

 

And then, all of a sudden, Louis releases Harry's cock from his mouth and swirls his tongue around the pink head and Harry feels like he's floating as he comes hard onto Louis' face. 

 

After his sanity is regained, he opens his eyes to the sight of Louis kneeled in front of him, face covered in his come, and smiling. Harry's surprised that he, himself, is not hard again.

 

"So, Harry Styles, will you be my boyfriend?" Louis asks, still smiling with jizz all over his face.

 

"Yes, you dork. Now let's get you cleaned up." Harry says smiling as Louis stands up.

 

Louis washes his face off and Harry watches him and as soon as he's done the younger boy kisses Louis and says, "I'm so lucky to have you,  _boyfriend."_

 

And Louis can't help but smile and say "Diddo,  _boyfriend."_

 

They finally leave the bathroom and get cat calls and whistles from the workers that call out "don't be a fool, wrap your tool!" and other innapropriate but fond comments that make the both of them smile.

 

Harry goes to home that night smiling and thinking of his  _boyfriend_ who will never ever hurt him and how lucky he is but then remembers Louis' problems at home and suddenly wants to curl up into a ball and cry because Louis is the best person ever and doesn't deserve that and he really wants to help him.

 

Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok
> 
> yeah
> 
> send me cute messages on tumblr about what you think pls
> 
> i'll buy you a larry sextape
> 
> <http://lalalarryfanfiction.tumblr.com/ask> <3


End file.
